


Confession

by Fossiiil



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Valentines thing, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fossiiil/pseuds/Fossiiil
Summary: Its valentines day and edd gathers enough courage to ask tord out





	

"Heres your flowers sir!" the cheerful clerk exclaimed to the brown haired boy.

"Thank you." Edd replied, letting in a small intake of air he let out a small sigh. The roses he gripped were gorgeous, shinning spectacularly in the sun turning into an almost golden red hue of petals, but the flowers beauty only made him grow more nervous.

Edd was buying flowers for a special someone, and that someone being Tord. He finally had the courage to ask Tord to be his boyfriend after waiting for so long, trying to muster all his courage since last november, he was definitely sure today would be the day. 

After the incident with Tord and his world domination plan, he came back on his hands and knees begging for forgiveness and Edd being himself forgave him, no matter how hard Tom tried to talk him out of letting him back. 

Tord had been staying in Edd’s room ever since he moved back in, the gang didn't plan for a guest room after moving to a new house so he had only two options, sleep on the couch or in Edd’s room, so of course Edds room was his pick. 

After a while their relationship became more friendly, they had lots of movie nights and frequently talked about their lives and interests to each other. To Edd it was amazing to have someone who enjoyed his talks again, everything felt right, like he was meant to have Tord with the gang, even tom seemed to enjoy his presence again (even if they fight alot), but what put him off was his feelings. Edd needed to tell him how he felt but the overwhelming fear enveloped him, making him panic and without the strength to confess he decided to leave those feelings for now, but this was the day, their was no running from his heart and the only thing he could do is face it with all his might. 

As he made his way down the sidewalk of his neighborhood, Edd arrived to their apartment, closing the gap to the handle of his door and his hand, he twisted the knob and noticed tom and matt weren't in the livingroom. He looked around the rooms before stopping in front of his room. 

He had told Tord he needed to show him something after he came back from shopping, and hopefully coming back to no one but him and Tord in the house which he did. 

After a while of gripping the crimson roses Edd had kept close to his chest, he hid the bouquet behind his back torso and proceeded to open the door slowly, scared of the possible rejection that could still come. Once the door opened up he saw Tord, standing their with dazed eyes but quickly noticing Edd and twisting his head into his direction, giving a noticeably nervous smile. 

"O-oh hey there friend!" the Norwegian greeted with a grin. 

"Hey Tord." Edd replied, voice wavering as the bouquet of bloomed flowers still hid behind his back. Edd took small steps up to Tord, standing almost 4 feet apart. Tord gave a small tilt of his head, staring at him with dumbfound eyes. 

"Oh? What do you have their Eddy? Better not be another shaked cola prank" Tord joked, hinting about what happened last time he did a prank like that on him. 

"N-no!" he said, trying to be serious as possible.

"i-i wanted to- i wanted to tell you something really important." 

Tord noticed Edd was getting more tense, so he focused up to his gaze wanting to listen what his friend needed to exclaim, but Edd’s face became even more flustered from the now intense gaze. 

"I-I... I know this is hard to take in, i've wanted to ask for so long but today... i know i can do it," Edds blush heating up as he pulled out the bouquet of flowers from behind him.

"i love you Tord. I never thought I would fall in love after what had happened a year ago, but I realized that you mean the world to me. So... Will you be my valentine?" Edd confessed.

Tord became frozen, his eyes looked glossy as tears came down his cheeks and then he showed off a goofy grin shouting thing like “Yes!” And “I love you” to the green hoodie boy. Tord from excitement pulls Edd into a kiss, hitting their lips with a little too much force for both of them but they didn't care to notice as they embraced each others mouths. Thoughts of bitter-sweet love came to Tords head, he loved Edd for so long and now they were kissing! for a second Tord felt like every worry in his life went to a halt, all his thoughts centered on Edd.

After Tord had parted his lips from Edds, the two were so dazed they didn't notice the roses were now on the ground. Tord picked the roses up with a concerned smile, Hoping the flowers didn't get messed up, but a air of relief came when he found all the petals intact. Tord casually walked downstairs to find a empty vase to fill with water, settling the roses into the vase. He admired the red glow they gave off from the window next to them, reminding him of his crimson red hoodie. When Tord had admired the roses next to their kitchen window for a minute or 2, Edd suggested that both Tord and himself to watch some movies. they went and got out 3 boxes of chocolates, sitting on their small couch to cuddle and binge watch insane zombie pirates from hell.

An hour later, Tom and Matt find them sleeping close to each other on the couch, chocolate wrappers littered all around the two boys. Tom didn't know much about their relationship but he knew well enough that they became an item, he then proceeded to make fake gagging noises over the sight of them while matt just stared sheepishly.

Matt didn't realize they were dating until a week later.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is sloppy i dont rlly write much!  
> I just wanted to write smth cute


End file.
